


Fuck D&D

by BloodRevenge



Category: game of thrones, jonerys - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fuck D & D, This is the end they deserve., do not give up on your stories, episode 4 was the limit for me, fuck bittersweet endings, fuck the shit canon, jonerys fans of the world, unite!, we are free to write, written before ep5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRevenge/pseuds/BloodRevenge
Summary: Series of drabbles and one-shot's of the couple. Safe area for heavy hearts can escape the fucking hole the writers put us in.





	Fuck D&D

**Author's Note:**

> I will not regret and give up these two just because the show is ruined. I will continue to write stories of them because my imagination can not be stopped, nor restricted by disastrous Canon's.  
> And I say the same to you: Fuck this canon, fuck the disaster that is being this season, it was the writers. Do not abandon your stories just because the series was ruined. Do not give up on something that you have lovingly and lovingly created for the Jonerys couple. It exists, and that is enough.

The smoke from the huge, devastating fires below the hill covered the setting sun.

Drogon let loose little growls toward him, denouncing the pain he felt from the wounds he had suffered during the great battle, while Daenerys stared at the chaos that lay beneath her, feeling empty and desolate.

The war for the Throne is over.

Cersei was dead.

Euron was dead, and his fleet lay steeped in the clear waters of the Black Water.

"Victory"

What is it, compared to the losses of all those she loved? Of the betrayal you suffered on the part of those she trusted during her journey? To be seen as a stranger in the land where she was born, and who shed blood to ensure that a new dawn fell upon all?

She felt the tears spill over her cheeks, and she did nothing to swallow them. Fuck what they'd think of her, fuck her Queen mask, fuck everyone.

A Queen had the right to cry for her subjects.

He heard footsteps behind her, steady and heavy. She did not need to guess who it was, Drogon's low, appreciative growl already denounced his presence.

"You must hate me now, do not you?" She mumbled low, not caring how her voice sounded broken and desolate.

Jon Snow came closer, staying by his side.

"Tell you what, Jon. Say I'm crazy, I burned innocent people, I was wrong for wanting revenge ...

"She died for being loyal to you," he interrupts in a weary voice. "All of them. Jorah, Gray Worm, the Dothraki. They all died for loving you, for believing in you, for trusting in you. You were not wrong to want revenge for Missandei.  It only shows how much you loved her, how you cared for her, and that her death would not be in vain. I wish I had done the same when I had the chance, "he murmured, his gaze far away.

Wiping her tears, Dany turned to Jon.

"What do you want, Dany?" He asked, meeting her eyes.

A simple question with so many answers. Some false, others created by necessity, plus a few invented and others more imposed on her from an early age.

Only one was true, and it made no sense to conceal it.

"I want to go home, Jon. She murmured, feeling the weight of years of struggle, loss, privation, and sacrifice being taken from his shoulders.

He took a deep breath and, with a determined look, closed his right hand on a massive fist, and punched her stomach.

The pain was so great that it took away the air, making her dizzy. Her vision darkened, and the last thing she heard was Jon's soft whisper:

"We're going home, Dany.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all saw when the black dragon, the last living dragon, launched a blast of fire to take flight to the sea. The remaining Northerners, knowing that their hero was up that hill, next to the Dragon Queen, went into despair for him.

Tyrion, with some men, went up the hill and found the charred remains of the Queen and the former King of the North. All that signaled the two were the Dragon brooch and the Longclaw sword, thrown into a heap of ashes.

They are gone.

The last Targaryen disappeared from the face of the Earth.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drogon had left them somewhere in the Summer Isles. Dany tried to make him fly again to take them somewhere else, but the dragon refused, roaring and snarling at the two when one of them tried to catch him .

Without choice, they had both ventured into the thick woods and forests until they found a solitary village.

They were well received by those people, who did not ask them questions, only offered a modest and clean hut, clean clothes and hot food. For Jon, the village leader offered them a job, with modest pay.

Gradually they settled in and Jon felt the lightness and tranquility fill the days. His work routine only required his physical strength, and his workmates were simple and kind people who fulfilled their journey by singing to their gods. They tried to teach Jon their language, but he could understand little, only small phrases.

The paradisiacal climate and the simplicity of the islands made him believe that even with all the pain and traumas that surrounded him, of all the bad and sad memories he carried with him, he could be happy. That he might, perhaps, find the measure of peace that every man who fought and bled deserves.

That there was still hope.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could never imagine that life was simpler.

Drogon's refusal to fly made them stay, but maybe that was not a bad thing. She never felt so good, but there were still some ghosts haunting her. Ghosts that sometimes came to torment her in her sleep.

The door of their modest hut opened and Jon came in, holding a long, well-decorated fishing rod, next to two large fish.

“Guess which dinner tonight? Fish!  - He exclaimed, with a smile on his face, as he showed the huge dead animals. "I must say, these fishing lines must be made of iron, for their resistance is greater than a bowstring. See the size of these bugs ?! it's impressive! “

Dany smiled slightly, and averted her eyes.

It was always like this. Jon went out to work in the woods of amagodouro, while Dany went out to explore the small town where they lived, and spent the day talking to the women, listening to their stories and their quiet routines. When it was night, they both said little about their day, or kept quiet while they enjoyed dinner.

"Enough of that," he murmured, and turned to her, sitting down beside her. "Dany, I'm tired of it. I'm tired of this silence and this situation between us.

He took her hands in hers, and Dany felt his nervousness.

"I want you to know that you're free to leave. You may not be Queen of Westeros, but you are still Queen in Meereen. There are people who love you there, people who would welcome you with open arms and would be loyal to you. I took you from Port Royal to save you. Save from those who wanted you death, from people who did not accept you as Queen or savior of them, who took none of their sacrifices as a token of their kindness and sweetness. You would only be a foreigner among them, nothing more. I do not want you to feel stuck with me, just because I did it. If you like, you can take Drogon and leave.”

He took a deep breath, as if he had gotten rid of something that was stuck in his chest. It was the first time she'd heard him speak so much at once.

But this was Jon. He hated half words, hated secrets, and hated not to solve his problems.

Hours later, she found him sitting on the edge of a lake.

She knew that she could be honest with him. He was the only one who saw the real Daenerys, beneath all those layers, her good side and her bad side, and he never judged her for it.

"I'm not here because I feel stuck with you, or why Drogon is gone. I'm here because I want to.”  She looked at him, finding her expression of surprise and disbelief. "I know I'm Queen in these, I know there are people who would love to see me go back there. They love me, but I will not go back there. Do you know why?” She wrapped her hand in his, in a gesture of determination and certainty. "Because it's not my home. Just as Dragonstone was not, just as Westeros would not be. The only home I knew was a house with a red door, where Viserys and I grew up, where he used to tell stories about our family, from brave and good heroes and knights, where he was a good brother. That's all I know. I looked for something similar in other places, I tried to belong to the people that I already knew, I looked for security and happiness. But I never found it. I've always been a stranger among them, always from the outside. A hero, a savior, a conqueror. But not one of them.

She only discovered that she was crying when he reached out and wiped away one of her tears. His tender, gentle touch gave her the strength to continue.

“I do not want it anymore. I do not want to feel unwanted or a stranger. Nor do I want to feel bound to something that only brings me pain and deprivation. I want to live, I want to be free to choose. I just want to be, Dany.”

Jon had a sympathetic look on his face.

"But that does not explain you here, Jon. Why did you come with me? You could have gone North, near the Free Folk . Or stayed in Port Royal as King of Westeros.

"And I would become a slave," he interrupted. "If I stayed, I would have been forced to become King of the Seven. Even if I wanted to stay with Tormund and the others, I could. Sansa and Varys made sure of that. - He murmured, angry and resentful – “The Throne would be thrown on my back, and I would have no choice. And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of fighting, commanding men for their deaths in the name of some noble cause, shedding blood. I fought my entire life, loved and lost people for a game I never wanted to play. I have been a hero, I have already died for a noble cause, I have fulfilled my role as a shield that holds the kingdoms of men. I want to live, now. Like you, I'm looking for a place to belong. I want to be free, I want to make my choices without remorse or concern. I just want to be, Jon”

His eyes glittered with tears he tried to hide.

"You're my family, too, Dany. The only one I have left. And I intend to stay by your side. We'll find a home, or build it, together. Be here or anywhere we want to go.

Jon took her hands and brought them to his lips in a determined, heated kiss. His eyes conveyed all that was necessary to know.

They would. Together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke with her in tears, curled up like a ball beside him. His body was trembling.

"Dany," he whispered, taking her in his arms, trying to comfort her. He wanted her to know he was there for her. That she could lean against him, that she was sure to let her walls fall completely, exposing her wounds so that together they could heal.

She cringed into his arms as she curled up against his chest.

"I'm here," he whispered as he spread kisses into her silky hair, turning her torch into the darkness.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few days, she and Jon went to Drogon, just to check it out. They thought it strange that they did not see the island skies and decided to see if the beast was all right.

They found Drogon in the same place they landed, agitated and growling aggressively, leaving her worried and nervous

"Is he hurt?" Jon asked, stroking Drogon's muzzle.

“No. His war wounds have healed, and there is no sign of more recent ones.”

She caressed the dragon, trying to calm him down and give him security.

Suddenly Drogon lifted his wing, letting out a low growl.

“What's it?” Dany asked her son. "Do you want to fly?"

She climbed on top of him, and commanded him to fly, only for the dragon to chase her off with a flutter of his slender body and an angry snarl

"He's been refusing to fly since we got here.”

She started to feel nervous:

"Please, I need to know what happened." She begged the animal, which repeated the movement of raising its wing.

Jon, realizing what the dragon wanted, bent down and, touching Drogon's stomach:

“There's something here. Feel it. " He took her hand and pressed it against the warm, scaly skin of his son, where there was a huge swelling that filled the entire area of the animal's stomach.

Dany looked at him, feeling the fear of him. She could not lose another child. Your last.

Jon hugged her, offering her comfort.

“t's gonna be okay.”

After that, her routine changed. Every morning she went to the forest, and to stay with his son. Drogon only let out a snort of smoke in her direction when she went to see him, and went back to sleep. Daenerys would caress him, lie on his back and fall asleep beside him, or just sit beside him, praying to any god or sacred entity that would not let her son die.

"I'm being punished, Jon," she murmured softly as they lay on the bed, ready for sleep, and her mind could not settle down on her son's condition. "The gods are punishing me for those I killed, for those who followed me. I have caused the death of so many: the Dothraki, the Immaculate, Missandei. They left their homes to die, all because of me. And now, they're taking away my only son, the one I love the most in the world, to make me pay for their lives.”

"No, Dany. Do not believe it, it's not your fault. Drogon will be fine.”

She turned to him, making no effort to hide her fear.

"He's all I have," she whispered, feeling tears stream down her cheeks as her heart sank into pieces.

Jon did not say anything, just pulled her to his chest, and let her cry.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night, when heavy, heavy rain hit the island, they heard Drogon's fierce roar, echoing in the distance.

He had not roared for days.

Dany did not hesitate to get up from her chair and run out the door, toward the field where her dragon was, ignoring the storm.

Jon followed her with a heavy heart. He saw how her routine changed, how she was always sad and distressed, how her nights had become disturbed and sleepless.

Upon reaching the clearing where the dragon slept, he found Dany under the dragon's wing, kneeling over what appeared to be a nest.

“What happened?” He asked as he watched her crouch over the nest and take out an object.

Dany turned, a cheerful, excited smile. In her arms, a golden object shone against her dark, soaked clothing.

An egg.

Jon's mouth fell open. A mixture of joy and admiration dominated his heart, and his mind was blank. He did not need to look into the nest to know there was more there.

She looked at him and, taking his hand, placed it on the golden egg. He felt the warmth of the hard surface and, if his mind was still healthy, a slight movement coming from within.

"He deceived us right," she murmured playfully, making him smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to sit there all night?"

She pulled him from her wandering thoughts by the sight of her, dressed in something that looked more like a thin sheet.

"I thought you were busy with your friends. I heard your laughter all night.”

Dany smiled, and pulled his arms up to get him to his feet, a huge smile on his face.

"Let's dance, Jon.”

"No, Dany ... I'm drunk ..." He tried to argue, feeling his legs wobbling and his mind cluttered by the amber, sweet and addictive glasses of wine, served in obscene quantities. The islanders' party was an event to get away without fear of tomorrow, and it was impossible to stay aloof from the revelry. And, between little-understood conversations and typical games of male camaraderie, the bottle of liquid remained at his side like a faithful companion.

She took him in her arms, avoiding falling, as she led him into the crowd of people dancing to the sound of drums.

He watched her roll her hip and swing her arms up, eyes closed and a serene expression, feeling the energy of the song. His heart missed a beat, filled with the feelings that still disturb him.

She's never been prettier.

"Oh, you're such a spoil, Jon" she complained, an angry look on his face as he stood in front of her.

"Sorry, but I do not know how to do that. They did not teach me to dance before.”

She came over and put her hands on his thin waist.

"Feel the beat," she whispered as she resumed her cadenced movements, leaving him hypnotized. Then, awkwardly and slowly, Jon synchronized his steps with hers, and allowed himself to let go.

“Can you feel it?” Dany asked him, smiling.

Jon pulled her closer, being a little bolder, twisting it and placing her back against his chest. His pelvis moving together, sending him disturbing sensations to the dark, primitive parts of his body and mind.

He plunged his nose into her pale hair, enjoying its softness.

"Yes," he whispered in her ear, not losing the way her body shuddered. "I'm feeling."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had no right to ask what he was doing, but that did not stop her from being annoyed by it.

It had been a few days since Jon came home late. Sometimes she would not see him, for he left early when she was still asleep, and would return when she was already asleep. When they dined together, Dany longed to ask what made him stay away for a long time, but her courage vanished.

She knows he considers her family, had made that clear when they talked, but there was no mention of their previous relationship. They could live in the same house, sleep in the same bed, live together, but that was all. And although they had a good time at the harvest festival, it did not mean anything.

Gods, that party.

She thought he could surrender to feelings for her there. That he had overcome his conflicts over his kinship, and that he could surrender to her without fears or resentments. The way he touched her body during the dance gave her every sign that he still wanted her, and hoped they could resume their old relationship. But as the days went by and Jon did not seem intent on any sort of rapprochement, she forgot about it.

Now he was home late.

She could not contain her discomfort when she heard her friends talking about him, asking about him, showing her interest. How they praised him for his looks, his strength and his calm and thoughtful personality, and how he seemed to be kind and understanding to her. She tired of hearing how lucky she was to have a man like him as a husband, and to feel the bite of possessiveness in her mind and the sorrow in her heart for the unknown that became their relationship.

She heard the door open, denouncing his arrival at home. Feeling tired of this whole situation, she went to him:

“Where have you been?”

From the way he'd reacted, she'd scared him.

"Are you still awake?"

Her response only made her even more irritated.

“Yes I am. How I've been up all these days until the wee hours of the night, waiting for you to come home.”

He smiled, and replied,

"You did not have to do this, I'm fine.”

"I see, but I'm tired of it. I want to know where she's been and why she's late. "She raged, furious to see him so calm and calm.

He widened his eyes, surprised to find her in that state

"I was with some of the boys on the beach. We were talking, and I wasted my time.”

“Did you do that for all these days ?! Spare me. I know you're lying.”

She moved away from him, heading toward the bedroom. His anger was bubbling, and his heart was in agony.

"Dany, I'm telling the truth. You know me, you know I would never lie to you. "He stepped into the room." Sorry to make you worried.”

"No," she interrupted. "I do not want any excuses, Jon. I want an answer. This is killing me, I need to know. I need to know what I am to you.”

“As well? I told you before, you are my family ...”

"That's not what I want to know! Do not be so silly ...”

"Then enlighten me!" He shouted irritably. "Tell me, Dany, what do you want to know? What you want?”

“I want to be your woman! ” She let out, shouting at him, giving voice to her most intimate desire. "From Westeros we are like this. We are distant. We live in the same house, we sleep in the same bed, but we barely speak. I need to know, I need you to tell me: do you still love me?”

He averted his eyes, and walked away from her.

"I thought you knew.  I thought it was clear when I said I loved you, that you would always be my queen.”

"I'm not a queen anymore, Jon. I'm not asking this as a queen asks a loyal subject, but rather as a woman asks a man” She approached him, feeling his heart pounding against his chest in apprehension." Do you still love me?  Do you still want me?”

His dark eyes stared at her, and Dany saw a myriad of feelings there. Fear, anguish, anger, impotence.

He blinked and then took her in his arms and kissed her, fiercely, stealing her air. His hands went to the curve of her hips, while hers went to his chest, sliding toward his neck, and wrapping him in a hug.

"No, Dany," he whispered as he stared at her. His hands went to her face, holding him like a lover  “I never stopped loving you, even with all the revelations and all the mess that my life has become. I left everything behind when I left, when I decided to leave that country miserable, but one thing remained and that is my love for you. That's the only truth that matters now”

He did not let her answer. Again, he took her lips, a frantic, desire-filled kiss this time. And that night, as he guided her on the flights of passion, claiming her, Dany could only see a single feeling in those dark eyes:

Love.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon grimaced, seeing what dinner was that night.

“What is it?”

“Oysters, a delicacy of the region. I went to the market with some of the women and they gave me to sample. I thought I would like it and so I brought some.

He looked at the slimy, viscous-looking thing, trying to keep his mind open.

"And where did that come from?"

"It's a sea animal. Jon!”  She sighed in exasperation and, taking one of the shells out of the dish and seasoning it with lemon and salt, offered it to her. "Try it, I know you'll like it.

He was about to say that he did not want to, that it seemed unhealthy and delicious, and disgusting, but when he saw his expectant eyes staring at him, doing little to hide the desire to share something with him, something they could enjoy together in one dinner, he swallowed his fear and made a try.

Dany tried to hide a laugh when she saw his face.

“And then?”

"It tastes strange, but it's not at all unpleasant.”

She took another oyster from her plate and, repeating the gesture of tempering the food, offered it:

"With pepper, this time.”

She fed him until all the shells were empty, using different seasonings. A badly disguised way of making him eat

"Why did you decide to do this for dinner? You sick of fish?”  He asked as he ate the last oyster.

She shrugged.

"It's good to try different things." She gave him a teasing smile. "The salesman told me it was a benefit-packed food. Nutritious for workers, good for women's health. " She sat on his lap and whispered maliciously in his ear." A powerful aphrodisiac for a couple of lovers.

Jon smiled, understanding what she wanted. Taking her in his lap, he propped her on the table.

"And which of those benefits attracted you the most?" He teased her as he slid his hands down her soft body.

Dany smiled and, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulled him to her and kissed him, sensual and ardent, leaving all her intentions clear.

“Why not find out for yourself?”

He might not like many oysters, but his benefits were undeniable.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He handed her a small knife, soap, a mirror, and a cloth.

“Can you help me with that?”

Dany looked at him in confusion. What did he want with that?

“Help with what?”

Jon shrugged, and explained,

“My hair. It's too big, and it's starting to fall into my eyes, as well as making my head sweat hot from the sun, making me uncomfortable. Can you cut it?”

With a nod, she nodded.

"But we'll have to do it out of the house, or it'll be bad to clean it up."

He seemed to think straight and then, taking her by the hand, led her to a lake near her house, where she used to wash clothes with her friends and chat with them

“Here is better.”

He took off his shirt and, sitting with his legs in the clear water, offered the necessary tools for the task.

"Jon, I've never done this to anyone. Not even with my brother. I can hurt you, "she warned him, fearing to make a mess in his head.

He laughed

“I trust you, my love. Besides, the most that can happen is you make my hair crooked. "He laughed, enjoying her face, slapping his arm. " Do your worst, dear.”

"All right." She let out a nervous sigh, trying to calm herself. “ Just stop, please.”

Dany wet his black curls and, with the knife, began to cut the strands. She tried to do her best to keep them straight and not to cut his ear or his scalp.

When she thought the curls were lined up from all angles, she washed it to soak the soap and wiped her hair with the towel

“Ready. "She offered him the mirror, so he could look at her work." "I think I've had complete success in this endeavor," she murmured, proud of herself.

Jon looked good and smiled back.

"As I guessed, it is perfect, my love," he replied, as he studied his new appearance. "And, I must say, my ears thank you for surviving this massacre.”

She jumped on him, kicking at him, angry at his mocking, teasing laughter from both of them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first time they had flown, ever since Drogon had his eggs. The dragon roamed the seas, roaring with joy.

Jon tried to hold Dany's waist, listening to his joy at being, once again, in the skies with his son.

"I do not think I'll ever get used to it!" He shouted over the sound of the gusts of wind and the flapping of the dragon's wings. Her stomach was tight on us, and her legs felt like jam.

“As my love?! You ride a dragon every night!”  She teased him, with a mocking laugh.

After a while, Dany gave the order for Drogon to return. The dragon landed with a thud on the floor of burned grass, and Jon could breathe normally.

The beast let out a snort and leaned its muzzle on its mother's belly, rubbing its huge nose in place, making her laugh.

"He's happy," she commented, stroking the thorny head of her winged son.

The dragon snarled at them and took off.

“Let's go home?” He asked, reaching for her.

“I need to go to the market. Lacking some groceries.”

The two of them headed for the place, under the strong sun.

When they got there, they stopped at a spice tent, where Dany picked some.

Suddenly, she walked away from him and the salesman, and, bending over, vomited.

Jon walked over to her and laid her down, worried. She convulsed a few more times, putting the contents of her stomach out.

Coughing, she got up with his help, and took a deep breath, trying to calm down

“Are you alright?”

“I think so. It must have been something I ate this morning.”

He took her home and gave her something to drink.

"You're going to work, I'll be fine. I'll make you some tea. "She reassured him.

“Really?”

With a wave, she kissed his cheek and let him go.

At night, he was even more worried

"Dany, are not you going to eat?" He asked, seeing his plate untouched.

She shook her head in denial as she let out a long yawn.

"I'm going to bed." She kissed his head and headed for the bedroom.

After finishing dinner and arranging everything, Jon went to the bedroom, and found her sleeping soundly.

Maybe she was just tired of the flight.

He lay down next to her and hugged her.

He was awakened by the sound of her vomiting, again, late at night

"Enough, Dany," he murmured as he hugged his trembling, sweaty body. "Tomorrow, we'll see a healer.”

She gave a weak nod, nodding.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was astonished as the healer's words echoed in her mind.

" _The gods smile at you and your husband, my dear. You are expecting a child, the fruit of your love"_

She caressed her still flat belly, feeling a mixture of fear and happiness. Her biggest dream was coming true, and she did not know how to handle it.

The door of the cabin opened, and Jon burst in.

“It's all right? The old woman just smiled when I asked what was going on. Are you alright?” He asked anxiously.

She gave him a nervous smile and, breathing deeply and drawing courage from the whirlwind of her feelings, gave voice to a reality that she thought was no longer possible:

“I'm with a child.”

She watched as his expression went from worried and anxious to empty. He stood still, staring at her. A billion emotions crossed his eyes in a matter of seconds.

Dany felt the tears fall, unable to deal with her own conflicting emotions.

Seeing her in that state, Jon seemed to awaken from his trance. He flashed a tight smile, and took her in a hug, kissing the top of his head as his hands slid toward her flat belly

"I'm scared, Jon," she murmured, her voice shaking.

He took her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks, trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be all right," he reassured her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her chat with her friends, laughing as one of them spread her hand over the swelling in her belly, and felt a mixture of happiness and apprehension.

It took him some time to get accustomed to the idea that he would be a father.

He always believed that he would die alone, perhaps on the Wall, old and blind as Aemon, or in a battle, like a brave warrior who gave his life for the cause he believed. As a bastard, Jon grew up believing this would be his fate.

But now, with all the changes in his life, with a whole new way to go, filled with surprises before him, he was nervous, afraid, and having to face responsibilities that he never thought possible in his life.

A son to follow his ways, part of his blood and the woman he loved.

Blood.

Jon swallowed, feeling fear creep through his body and squeeze his heart like a monster lurking, ready to lift his ugly head and make him think of bad things

Blood Targaryen. The same blood that runs in his and Dany's veins. The same that will run in your son's veins.

It was impossible not to think about the possibility that his son might become a monster. Who could inherit the folly of their ancestors and tread the path of darkness.

"Dear" Dany pulled him from his dark thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

His loving, loving expression was what kept that monster away from the deep love he had for her. Seeing her joyful and exultant with one more miracle granted by the gods to her was enough to keep his hope that everything will be alright

With a wave, Jon gave her a light kiss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon stood up suddenly, his breath erratic and his chest tight with terror.

Passing his hands over his face, he tried to remain calm and empty her mind of the horrible scenes of her nightmare, one of the many that had recently disturbed his sleep. Reflection of his dread for the future of his son.

He looked, and saw Dany sleeping soundly, her hand on her growing belly.

She might have been afraid at first, but she overcame it and now she was a happy woman with her unborn child. Unlike him who plunges, more and more, into the terror that insists on pursuing him

She was braver than him. She was a dragon, destined to fly higher and overcome her obstacles, to do the impossible. He was only a wolf, bound to the earth and the possibilities presented to him.

Rising from the bed, he silently left the cabin.

The cold breeze of dawn greeted him. He sat outside and began to meditate.

How to believe that everything will work out?

How to allow yourself to hope when everything pointed out that it would go wrong?

How could one seek the courage to face the worst possibilities, which seemed so certain to happen that they terrified him?

" _The only time a man can be brave is when he is afraid_ "

Those words echoed in his mind, from the distant memory of a man long dead.

Tears streamed from his eyes as Jon let his mind absorb the answer.

Ned Stark felt fear when he told the greatest lie in the kingdom, to protect his beloved sister. He triumphed in his task of protecting him and created him in the right ways, transforming him into the man he is today. And he will do the same with his son. He will create him as his uncle created him, with honor and principles, and will ward off any evil that approaches him and will not let him lose himself in madness.

Wiping away the tears, Jon got up and went back to his hut, and to the bed where his wife was resting,  next to his son.

Gathering his hand with hers, over her rounded stomach, he took an oath:

"I will love you, and I will be your shield against the darkness."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drink that." He held out the glass, which contained a strange-smelling liquid

“What is it?” She asked suspiciously.

"It's just a tea, to your agitated stomach. The healer prescribed, after I told you that you were vomiting very late in the morning.”

She did not vomit for a week.

Even so, she felt her inside warm up with the concern he had in taking care of her and her health. She had noticed that Jon had changed, that he seemed to have left whatever tormented him back, and that he was happier with her pregnancy.

Picking up the glass, Dany drank it all. The liquid tasted awful, and she almost spit it out, but forced herself to swallow.

He smiled to see her take the medicine.

“Are you going out now?” He asked, seeing her put on his boots and put on his cape.

“I'm going to the market”

"I'll go with you," he declared as he dressed. Dany thought it was weird.

“You will not work?” She asked confused.

He shrugged.

“I can go a little later”

The two of them headed for the market, mingling among the passers-by. Jon took his hand, and did not let her go too far.

In the first tent they stopped, that of spices, he made a face:

"I do not think it's ideal to eat right now," he scolded her as she caught a bunch of peppers

"Why not? I use it all night at dinner, "she replied, confused." And you like the taste. "

"It's too strong for the baby, it can hurt. Maybe there's some other seasoning. What do you suggest?” He turned to the salesman, leaving Dany stunned by his attitude.

" _What's wrong with him?_ " she wondered, as she watched him negotiate with the man a packet of long, dark green leaves. He placed his new purchase in her basket, and gave her a smile:

"Those will not be aggressive to you, for they are softer. I talked to the salesman and asked him to let you separate some for you every morning. They will be fresh, just waiting.”

She nodded at him with a grimace at her odd attitude.

In another tent, he filled his basket with fruits and vegetables of various kinds

“Jon, what's all this for? Shall we spend the whole week eating fruit or going to travel and I did not know?” She asked, already feeling her mood begin to sour.

He shrugged as he took the basket, full of fruit, out of her hand.

"You need something more nutritious and healthy, and nothing better than that."

As they wandered the market, Dany's patience was exhausted. She was annoyed that Jon was intruding on his routine, flipping his menu and buying things that were worthless

“What do you think? It will protect her from the cold. "He showed her a dark cloak, made of thick, heavy bear skin

"We're in the summer, Jon," she replied, in a reprehensible, irritated tone at the lack of sense of her mate, who ignored her protest and paid for the robe.

As she reached the end of the street, Dany's mood rose slightly. Her favorite tent was there, and by far she could smell sweet.

Ignoring Jon, she walked away and headed toward the cake tent and other sweets. Before he could make the usual order - a slice of lemon cake - Jon scolded her,

“You will not eat this”

“Why not? I love it. "She smiled and turned to the salesman, just to be stopped, again.

"Dany, you need to feed yourself right, not eat sweets.”

"Jon, I'm pregnant, not sick," she hissed, stressed by his overprotective attitude. "There's nothing wrong with eating candy."

"How can we know?"

Before it all got worse, she decided to leave the candy behind and go home with him.

"Are your friends coming today?"

“Yes, I think later.”

“How nice. I have to go to work. "He kissed her lightly on the lips." See you later.”

She closed the door, thanking the gods that he had left. Or she would be able to put Drogon away.

When night fell, Jon came home and woke her up from a nap

"Dear" He shook her, waking her.

It was the same medicine he'd given her to drink in the morning. Faced with her grimace, he stimulated her

"They are the healer's recommendations. Twice a day to keep you from getting nauseous.”

She drank, forcing herself to swallow.

"I brought you dinner." He handed her a bowl of soup.

“You did it?”

"One of your friends helped me. She said it will do you  good.”

She drank the soup under his watchful eye. She felt like a mischievous child under the eyes of a stern father, and it was getting on her nerves

When she finished, he took the dishes to the kitchen.

“Sleep, my dear”. He kissed her head, covering her with the sheet, but before she lay down,  he made a face

"You look the wrong way ..."

“Enough, Jon!”  she shouted, reaching his limit. "By the gods, I'm pregnant. I'm not an invalid, or a sick woman. I can do things myself, I can walk and carry weight. Stop treating me like I'm a child, or I'll kick you out!” She raged, glaring at him.

He sighed, sitting next to her and taking her hands in his.

“Sorry my love. It's just that I just want to protect her and keep her safe. I do not know anything about it and I'm trying to do my best, "he murmured.

Slowing down, Dany hugged him and kissed his lips.

“I know that. I know you're inexperienced, but you do not have to be so protective of me. I am a grown woman, who knows how to protect herself. Relax more or else you'll lose your hair, and I hate bald men. " She sneered, pulling out a smile from both of them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night, Dany woke him aggressively.

“Jon, wake up. Wake up!” She shook him, waking him from his sleep.

“What's it? Are you alright?” He asked, his body alert and ready for any dangerous situation.

Instead of answering, she took his hand and placed it on her belly, flaunting a smile as tears streamed down her face.

Jon looked at her, puzzled that she had woken him up that hour only to have him caress her when, suddenly, he felt a movement coming from her belly. More like a light kick.

His son was moving.

He felt the emotion overwhelm him as he felt the baby move again. This time, stronger.

"He ... He's ..." The words fled from his mind, he was pure emotion.

Dany nodded, as she placed her hand on his so they could feel the life together that they had created to greet them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He arrived with some men in a wagon.

Under her confused stare Jon and his companions unloaded a heavy object and carried him into the hut, and deposited him in the room beside the bed where the couple slept.

With a grateful nod, and a few coins, Jon dismissed them.

“What is it?” Dany asked, looking at the object covered by a thick cloth.

"It took time to get ready, and a lot of work, but I think it was very good.” He murmured, proud and anxious “I hope you like it”

He raised the cloth, revealing the object

It was a cradle, made of fine wood, finely carved. Drawings covered the surface of the dark wood, and a thin mattress was set with a soft, blue fabric next to a thick blanket.

“The mattress is made of goose down. It was a bit expensive, but worth it”  He approached her and stroked her big belly  “Our son deserves the best.”

Dany took his lips in a desperate kiss. How could this man be so kind?

"I love you, Jon. I love you, " she murmured, feeling her heart overflow with that good man, as he always did with every thoughtful and loving gesture coming from him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He paced like a caged animal. With every shout from his woman, from inside the cabin, Jon felt his blood freeze with terror.

His friends tried to calm him down, offering him encouraging words, but he could not keep still. All she wanted was to get in there and take the pain away from her so she would not suffer so much.

"Gods, please, protect her," she whispered in a desperate prayer. "Give her strength.”

As the sun was setting, the village healer left, wiping her hands on a cloth.

Jon stood up beside his friends, waiting for the woman to give him some news. He could hear her heart pounding with anticipation and anxiety.

"She's a perfectly healthy girl.”

While his friends roared with joy and patted him on the back, Jon ran into the house.

He found Dany surrounded by women surrounding her. Offering her smiles of joy and polite greetings, they left the room, leaving them alone.

He walked over to her and knelt beside the bed. She had a tired look on her sweaty, tearful face, but a happy, happy smile. On her lap, wrapped in a blanket, was the fruit of the love they cultivated.

"You want to hold her?" She offered

He hesitated, afraid to hurt something so small and fragile.

"You will not hurt her, I know that”. Dany encouraged him.

He nodded in agreement, taking the package in his arms, and looked at the little being.

A tuft of black hair adorned the small head. Her nose was small, and her mouth made a lovely, fluffy beak.

Jon stroked her soft face, feeling the warm skin.

And then, her heart was completely hooked, as she watched her daughter open her eyes.

A pair of violet orbs stared at him. The same eyes that captured him and captivated him so long ago that adorned the face of the woman who holds him captive in a prison of sweetness, love, passion and affection.

"What name shall we give her?" His attention shifted to Dany, who was looking curiously at him.

Jon looked at her and thought of everything they had gone through. Of the love they built in that place that, without realizing it, had become their home, where they could build a solid life free of pain.

"Hope," he whispered as he stared at his daughter, sleeping in his arms.

With a sympathetic look, Dany nodded in agreement.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could never imagine a blessed woman.

Destined, yes. She had long believed that she was destined to reign and sit upon the throne of her ancestors, to continue her lineage and inheritance, to bring to her dynasty the glory of ancient times where they were feared by their dragons and their magical and mighty blood . She believed that this would be the only task for which her life was granted, and that she would have no other way to go

How foolish she had been.

Now, carrying her daughter in her arms, walking alongside the man he loved, toward the dragon she had believed for many years to be the only offspring she would bear, she felt for the first time that the gods smiled at her and rewarded her, granting her most primal and intimate desire, the one she had sought since she was a child.

A home.

As they approached, Drogon raised his big head.

Jon was afraid.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

She smiled at her companion. Always protective, always wanting to make sure she was safe. Now his work would be double

"He will not hurt her." He knew about her before us, " she remarked, remembering her dragon's tender, gentle manner, as it rubbed it´s muzzle into her belly as it´s greeted it´s little sister.

His daughter grunted, her sleep disturbed by the noise. Seeing that little being in Dany's arms, Drogon stretched it´s neck toward her curiously.

Dany let him smell the baby while she said a few words to him in Valyrian

"It's all right, my love, she's my blood and Jon's, too.”

The dragon, sniffing toward the baby, let out a snort of smoke and, spreading its wings and raising its neck up, let out a ferocious roar that echoed through the sky.

Jon hugged her waist, watching Drogon roar into the skies in joy and pride, with an austere look

"He's happy for us," he commented.

Dany took his lips in a kiss.

She felt like the luckiest woman in the whole world.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To some, it might seem like an insignificant gesture, but Jon was a man who liked to do things the right way.

So that gesture was important to him.

Under a starry sky, surrounded by his friends and people who met and welcomed him on that island, Jon would become a man married to the woman he loved, the mother of his daughter.

She was facing him, wearing a long lilac dress, emphasizing her violet eyes that looked at him with affection.

The priest recited some words in the ancient language, raising his hands to the sky. After that, he held out a white ribbon and, taking their wrists, blessed them:

"For the Gods who have created all existence, who are around us and within us, to bless this couple of lovers. May their lives be long and full of happiness.”

He laced his hands together with the ribbon, sealing their engagement.

“What the Gods have united, only death will separate”

"Only death will separate!" "The presents repeated, and they let out a chorus of howls and cheers by the wedding.

"You can kiss her." The priest allowed, and Jon kissed Dany's hot lips, now his wife before the gods and men.

They went on to the feast, where they were given a place of honor, so that they could observe all the commemoration in honor of them.

Soon, Hope was brought to them. The little girl was also dressed for the party.

He felt Dany entwine her hand in his, and turned to her, who was staring at him with a deep, soft violet gaze.

"Thank you, Jon. Thank you for being my home.

"Thank you, Dany. For being my family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it and that it has contributed to relieve your tired and disappointed hearts. This story was not created to be perfect, but rather to give a better ending than the shit that the series and the spoilers gave us.  
> I will continue to write drabbles for them because I can and I have enough imagination for this.  
> I have enough ideas for a continuation of this drabble; the early years of Hope, the difficulties of raising a child, good times, and perhaps a future pregnancy? There are many possibilities, and I just did not put them here because it would get too big (this file, in my Word, has 19 pages! The largest file I ever wrote, kkkkkk). If you want a continuation for him, just tell me in the comments. Ideas are also welcome, as long as they are an HEA (Our couple deserves it).  
> I plan to post other short stories like this, in any universe, as long as they stay together. So this is just the beginning ...  
> Thank you for reading this story. And I wait for you in the next drabbles.  
> Kisses and...  
> FUCK D & D!


End file.
